


Aether Preyed

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [87]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cannibalism, Dismemberment, Electrocution, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hanging, Multi, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Eir and Altina are under the command of a summoner who makes some... questionable strategy choices. The two sexy mythic heroines end up at the mercy of another summoner's Aether Raids defense team. Unfortunately for them, the world they've attacked is particularly wicked...
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Aether Preyed

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Veiled, his set for it is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82459600

“Lord Kiran, you should really consider sending a team out with our Aether Keep. There’s untold riches to be found by raiding other’s keeps - just think of the money we could find there!”

Anna bothered the summoner once more - but the man didn’t really seem interested. He was not a good tactician - he doubted that going there would be beneficial at all. He was far more absorbed by the many women he was able to summon. Bringing up Aether Raids made him think of heroines who were said to be powerful there. His cock stirred in his robes as he thought of the amazing abs pressing against Altina’s tunic - his thoughts shifting towards Eir’s amazing ass and exposed back next. The princess of Hel also had tits to spare - and if Altina’s form-fitting outfit wasn’t lying, so did the purple-haired swordswoman. 

Hmm… If these two were apparently that powerful, then just taking the two of them should be enough. And once they’d be done with the enemies… The three of them could have some fun. The two girls couldn’t really refuse an order from him - and no one would bother them there. Some drool leaked out of his mouth at his fantasies as he imagined a threesome with those two - Eir’s heels rubbing against his prick, or rubbing his cock against Altina’s rock-solid abs… Not to mention plundering Eir’s lovely ass, or fucking Altina’s great boobs….The more he thought of it, the more into that idea he was.

“Alright, Anna, I’ll give it a shot. Call Eir and Altina - they’ll accompany me there.”

Anna raised one eyebrow. Going out with the team of just two? What was the summoner thinking? ...Then again, it meant less money spent on supplies - and the redhead was more than delighted to cut costs down some more through that. Before long, the two heroines have been notified - and both made their way towards their Askr’s Aether Keep. The summoner was there too, eyeing the two beauties - no, ogling them - as they’ve both approached. 

Altina floated a feet or two above ground - her two massive, glistening, goddess-blessed swords hanging at her hips. The frontal flap of her battle dress fluttered in the air - giving Kiran a good view of the girl’s very rich thighs. The central part of it hugged her torso tightly - letting the girls abs be visible through it. Up above were her large breasts - their size also perfectly exhibited via her clothes. Her face carried a somewhat cautious expression. Behind her back her long hair flapped around as well - its long, purple strands tied together near their ends with a golden ribbon.

Eir at a distance, flying on a pegasus with pitch-black skin. It contrasted nicely with her own very pale skin - the girl was almost as white as a corpse. Considering how many times she had been a corpse, it wasn’t very surprising - the girl’s adoptive mother and queen of the dead slaughtered her countless times to grow her own power. Now, the silver-haired girl was on her final life - and because of her awful life in Hel, had become exceedingly nihilistic. Still, if the summoner wanted her to fight, she’d gladly do it - so she arrived as requested.

Eir’s black dress showed a large part of her cleavage - more of her white skin exposed. The girl was wearing a long dress in the shades of black and grey - one that for the most part covered her curves. Still, it didn’t fail to emphasize her shapely ass - even if most of the time it’d be hidden behind her pegasus. With her hair in a ponytail behind her, even without the pegasus her butt would often be covered - but whenever it wasn’t, it was a feast for the eyes. The girl only carried a simple dagger as a weapon - it’s enchanted capabilities more than enough to allow her to usually fend for herself.

“Perfect! Let’s go!”

Kiran called out as the two women were besides him - not without a slight delay as he took his time eyeing them up-close. His lecherous gaze was not one that was very appreciated by Altina. Between that, and his seeming inability to summon Lehran - even though he was able to summon so many others! - made it very hard for her to think of the man highly. In fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that the people of Askr held the man in high regard, she would have taken that as a deadly affront. He seemed to be instrumental to this world’s survival, though… So she, albeit begrudgingly, was going to put up with it. “If he ever tries to do anything more than looking, though… He gets the Alondite and consequences be damned!” The purple-haired woman commented internally while glaring at the man.

In contrast, Eir was not that upset by the man ogling her up. Her mother had put her through such terrible fates in the past… She had drained the countess lives the silver-haired girl was blessed with to raise her own power by absorbing these souls - and each of her deaths seemed more painful than the others. Not that she minded, at least after a couple hundred of them… By comparison, simply being looked at in a clearly carnal way wasn’t really awful - if anything, it was a reminder that she was still a living being and could be seen in that way by others. Because of it, she didn’t react negatively at all - instead, Eir found herself posing for the man, leaning forward and giving him a good look at her cleavage - which Kiran only took as a wonderful foretaste of things to come.

The two of them quickly arrived at this Askr’s Aether Keep - and quickly ascended it, the flying rock taking them to the skies. It flew towards another such airborne castle. As the flight continued, Altina slowly began to feel nervous. Were they going there just on their own? Weren’t these raiding teams usually larger?

“Pardon me, Lord Kiran - but shouldn’t there be more of us than just me and Eir?”

She finally managed to ask the question - flinching as Kiran’s gaze shifted away from the pegasus rider and back towards her. It was as if he was devouring her with his very eyes… Ah, it was making her feel so uncomfortable!

“Don’t worry, Altina! I believe in your battle skills - I know you’re more than capable of handling anything you come across.”

The praise was nice, but that was not a stellar combat plan… The summoner’s words only making her more anxious about the battle to come. Eir seemed unphased - but hints of fear still flashed on her face for just an instant. This was her final life… She didn’t want to lose it. Still, a part of her was also looking forward to that possibility. As a part of her learning how to cope with the countless deaths her mother had put her through, she began to enjoy them - and was almost disappointed once her lives had run out. If the summoner’s tactics proved ineffective, then she’d just enjoy her final moments - and then, finally be free of this awful world.

Just as Kiran began contemplating asking Eir to strip - he did notice that she was the more willing by far of the two - the flying rock had crashed into a far larger one. The three of them moved out, taking a look at what made for the enemy fortress. A couple of ruined walls, and a whole lot of very whole buildings - along with a number of ponds and some runes on the ground in various places. In a distance, the trio could make out the silhouettes of the defenders - obviously, the heroes bound to the summoner of this world.

“Advance!”

Kiran called out in excitement while pointing at the figures. Altina looked at them with distress - they definitely outnumbered them… Eir, too, had noticed that - and once more fear and anticipation mixed on her face.

The pegasus-riding girl flew forward, Altina following close behind - the duo of heroines approaching their foes. With the way Altina was leaning forward, her heavy bust hung down - the shape of her large tits poking through the fabric of her dress. Both women could see that the enemies had noticed them, too - Eir taking cover behind her animal’s head and peeking out from behind him while Altina looked at them with an angry grimace. An archer with green hair and a magnificent black cloak made Eir feel even more shaky about their chances. Another of the men was wielding an axe - a yellow cloak and a mess of blue hair making him stand out from the first one. The third man - with a spiked, ornate golden armor - had a very unsettling presence. Altina could sense the power within him. It was so similar to the foul goddess she had once slain… Well, she had one sword ready specifically for divine foes - with Ashera’s blessing, she knew she was more than capable of ending him. The enemy team also had a woman exposing a lot of her skin - all she seemed to wear was a bustier. If it was even skin - it was glittering and red, and the substance of it seemed so soft… Besides her, there was a woman in white on a white pegasus - wearing a very peculiar headdress which still let most of her long, light blue hair down. The last of the defenders was a girl with long, messy hair in a faded blonde - wearing an outfit that left plenty of her skin exposed - be it directly or just covered with transparent fabric.

Both Altina and Eirs were completely focused on their foes - and as such, had failed to pay proper attention to their surroundings. Neither of them had noticed the large rune on the ground below them. It was a yellow rune with the mark of a lightning bolt over it. The moment Eir had flown far enough across it, the trap triggered - unleashing powerful bolts of lighting into the sky above it. Right into both Eir and Altina - both girls being hit with some devastating current.

Altena screamed in pain as her body became the target of the overwhelming discharge. Her limbs spasmed wildly, swinging around - her twin blessed swords forced out of her grasp, thrown a far distance away as her arms twitched in the most unfortunate way. Each and every part of her body hurt, it hurt so much! The current running through her body brought her nothing but pure pain. It was pain created directly by applying current directly to her nerves - the most pure form of agony there was. She screamed, and she shivered, patches of her clothes slowly burning away - her chest also moving even within her tight clothes as her entire body continued to spasm. Her flight powers faded away as the magic continued to fry her - the purple-haired girl falling to the ground, and eventually ending up slumped on her face with her ass sticking out high in the air.

Eir took that trap far better. She didn’t flinch as the heavy current hit her - her eyes just rolling back in shock. Her mouth opened, but no sound made it past it - except for a very faint hint of what could only have been a moan. The woman shivered on top of her horse, but her dress at least kept her from moving around too much - only her arms swung around a little. However, every bit of restraint that she showed was completely negated by her horse - the black animal throwing around wildly. Lashing out at the air with its front and hind legs in a futile attempt to fight back against the pain, it paid no mind to its rider - and Eir was sent flying as the animal threw her off without even realizing it. She fell flat on the ground before long, landing down on her face - and just like with Altina, with her ass sticking up as some twitch made her move her legs underneath her. With her dress hugging her backside as form-fittingly as ever, the crack of her ass was also visible throughout it - as if it was inviting someone to use it.

Kiran’s cock stirred within his robes as he saw that - however, the sparks he could still see coming off their bodies from time to time were more than enough to discourage him from going for them. Besides, he could see some movement in the distance - the enemy team had begun to move! All thoughts of getting down and dirty with either of his voluptuous heroines fled his brain as he realized that. He needed to get away - as soon as possible! As the one who had commanded this raid, he had no doubts that if they were to capture him, it’d be very unpleasant. Spinning on his feet, he dashed for the escape ladder - making his escape while leaving the two curvaceous beauties behind to their awful fate.

Rising to her knees with her head feeling very shaky, Altina took a look in the enemy’s direction. They were coming… They were far much closer than what she would have preferred. All muscles of her body ached - and not in a pleasant way. Whenever she moved, unpleasant aftershocks went through her entire body - chasing any coherent thoughts away from her head. Her weapons… She needed to get her swords back, and fast - that was all she could think of. Nearby, she could see the golden metal of the Ragnell - so she moved towards it. On her fours, as it was impossible for her to stand up - the attempt to do so only resulted in her falling back onto her fours as her knees hurt even more. Falling, it sent her tits into a bounce - one that carried enough force to make her entire upper body shiver.

Despite those issues, Altina’s iron will allowed her to make it to one of her swords. However, just as she grasped the handle of her divine blade, a giant explosion of light surrounded her - the light burning into her skin. And then, as if that wasn’t enough, dozens of tiny icicles surrounded her - before striking at her. Ophelia had seen what she was attempting to do - and the delusional blonde was not going to let her succeed. The sight of Altina’s body in a very compromising position had already sent her overzealous brain working - imagining the otherworldly pleasures Altina’s body could provide. Had Altina been in a better state, and with her blades in hand, she would have been able to strike back at the mage before she had unleashed her magic on her - or at least the purple-haired woman thought she would. However, Ophelia had learned a particularly good spellcasting technique in Askr - one that allowed her to cast her spells almost instantly, bypassing the vigilance of even foes like Altina.

The ice hit Altina and battered her pretty hard - the muscular woman letting go of her sword once more as her body was put through even more pain. Between the explosion, and the icy winds that encompassed her afterwards, Altina didn’t escape either of them unscathed. Far from it - much of her dress ended up burned. The massive coat behind her ended up completely ripped off - giving access to the trueblade’s ass. The front flap ended up torn as well, right above her cunt - showing that the woman wasn’t wearing any panties. At the time she lived, wearing underwear had not become a common thing yet - and after being called to Askr she had found no reason to change her habits.

All that remained of the dress over her lower body was a thin strip around her midsection. Her legs were fully uncovered - their shapely, long flesh clear for all to see along with her snatch. Just the sight of her thighs was enough to make the mouths of some of the defenders water - Ophelia in particular. She knew that if she was just able to sink her teeth into those beautiful thighs, they’d surely be a meal to be spoken of in legends!

Altina’s belly ended up completely uncovered - her waist and navel out in the air for all to see. And that included her abs - the muscular abdominal muscles that were proof of Altina’s grueling training shown off. Even Duma was impressed by the sight of them. He valued strength a lot - and that was good proof that she possessed it.

The upper part of her dress also ended up with a variety of holes. Since it was so skin-tight, her tits stuck out from her chest - and with them, the cloth covering them. As such, her breasts were the prime target for the magic which had hit her - tearing off huge pieces of her dress. Her left boob was completely freed, her puffy nipple exposed. Her right titty was only barely better off - a single strap of light blue stretching across the massive orb of fat and flesh. It didn’t even cover her nipple, just a side of her breast - leaving her tits functionally naked. Her blue gloves and high socks as well as her pauldrons survived as well - not that they covered anything important.

In the end, parts of her outfit were still on, but all the good bits were still out - a fact Altina only realized as she recovered from Ophelia’s devastating spell, getting up to her knees once more. With her stamina already drained by the bolt trap, all she could do was try not to collapse as the defenders closed in on her - covering her chest with one elbow while blushing. This was a sight for Lehran’s eyes only! She hoped that those warriors would treat her with honor now that she’d been defeated… But the growing fear in her guts was a sign just how scared the other possibility made her. There was that dark presence among them… “Damn that good-for-nothing robed mongrel! Once I return to Askr, I’ll slay him - and no one shall stop me!” She commented internally, but all she could do at the moment was wait for the defenders to get to her.

Eir pushed herself to her fours - and looked around. Miraculously, her dagger was still on her hip - though she doubted she had the strength to wield it. In many ways, the thunder was almost like a blessing. The current flowing through her veins had awakened many of her muscles - reminding them that they even existed. It was as if it was bringing many parts of her back to life! She couldn’t remember, when was the last time she had felt this alive. Before the hundreds of deaths Hel had put her through? Did she ever feel this full of life? Even the old, almost-forgotten memory of how it felt housing hundreds of souls inside her couldn’t compare to the way she was feeling right now. Her entire body was screaming, aching, reminding her that she was alive! The fire in her loins especially reminding her of that. The weird wetness on her thighs and the front of her dress was a sensation so alien… Did she actually… Eir slowly moved a hand under her dress, putting her fingers against her slit. That sensation left no room for doubt… The lightning actually made her cum! Ah, it’s been so long since that happened, she had all but forgotten how that felt! 

She turned her head around - and let out another very quiet moan as her neck responded with agony to just her twisting it. Her pegasus was off in the distance, flying off in a random direction in panic. She didn’t blame the animal - with such terrible pain, just about anyone would try to run away. But would she, if she was able to get away? Deep down, Eir knew she wouldn’t. Still, she didn’t even have that choice now. Even if her body felt more alive than ever, it was also much less responsive than usual. The best she could do was weekly moving her arms. She could take her dagger out, but she was never good at close-quarters combat anyway… And like this, even a child could overpower her. All that was left for Eir was to give in - the silver-haired girl purposely posing by pushing her ass out towards the approaching heroes and showing them its incredible shape. Would they take the invitation? Eir was really hoping that they would.

Eir’s hopes - and Altina’s fears - would come to fruition. In their terrible - or, if Eir was to judge, outstanding - luck, they’ve ended up at an Askr that was nothing short of depraved. The lives of the heroines living there were worth less than nothing - only the pleasure that they could give others. And most of the pleasure came from ending their lives. Each of them could be killed by anyone, at any moment - and nobody would ever bat an eye at it. The orders for handling the female prisoners taken by the heroes called to that world were very simple - they were to be executed. Immediately. With no trial. There was no rule saying that they couldn’t have some fun with their captives before that, though - and with the stunning bodies both defeated girls had, the heroes were going to do just that.

The group of six split into two threes - each of them going for one of the shocked girls. Ophelia’s hunger for Altina’s body led the blonde mage towards her - and Duma’s appreciation of her muscles also sent him that way. They were joined by Thrasir. The ex-general of Hel had already taken all she wanted from an Eir back in her world - she preferred toying with a new slut instead. That left Ike, Alm and Azura with Eir. Their other captive shouldn’t be left unattended - and they wouldn’t want it to get too crowded anyways.

Altina glared angrily at the mage with the cloud of messy hair who had brought her down - Ophelia finding her look amusing.

“Don’t look so angry! Your defeat was written in the stars! You’ve fallen to the amazing power of a chosen one! Now, rejoice, as you’re granted the chance to pleasure me and my celestial allies!”

Ophelia’s words were hard to process, but her actions weren’t - the blonde dashing over and grabbing onto Altina’s arm with both of hers, dragging it away and exposing her impressive chest once again. Ophelia looked at it in awe, her mouth open in excitement - the mage then using her hands to grope Altina. She squeezed her tits a few times with her fingers - letting more tiny icicles form at her fingertips and stabbing them into Altina’s tits in order to make it even more fun.

“Unhand me at once!”

Altina demanded - furious at the abuse to her chest. Ophelia’s hands didn’t carry a lot of force - but her magic more than made up for it, making it far more painful than if someone was simply grabbing her chest. The stabs from Ophelia’s hands didn’t slow down at all, though - the mage entertained by the strength Altina was still exhibiting. Her endurance showed that she was no mere fighter, but rather someone beyond that. That was exactly what Ophelia liked - just as she enjoyed presenting herself to be someone unlike the common crowd, she took great pleasure in hurting the girls who seemed to be above the usual cut. Not that she imagined herself as the one being broken in instead, not at all! Or at least that was what she kept telling herself - and as long as it kept turning her on this much, that was all she cared for.

Duma arrived there not too long after. The god of strength shoved Ophelia out of the way, the blonde laughing at how rough he was - dispelling her magic to keep Altina’s tits intact as she moved away. Altina’s tits were sent swinging as the person holding them was moved out of the way - the way they swayed bringing out the pain within them. One of Duma’s fists smashed into her breasts, too, only helping with that - and knocking the purple-haired girl over. Normally, a strike like that would have no effect on her… But weakened as she was, Altina was sent backwards - landing with her back against the stone floor.

Duma immediately stepped over her - a little disappointed by how weak she was now. Removing his golden belt and his armored skirt, he quickly freed his cock - Altina staring at it in shock. It was so big! Her cheeks grew more flushed as she kept looking at it - unable to move her eyes away. She couldn’t help but admit to herself that it looked more impressive than Lehran’s… Hating herself for even thinking that.

The pointy-eared man grabbed Altina’s legs by her knees. Pulling them open at first, he then used them to pull upward. In the process, he lifted Altina’s ass from the ground - and brought her crotch closer towards his cock. His strength was more than enough to let him force Altina into that position - the trueblade now at an angle that allowed Duma to easily take her. He could even keep her like that with one hand - which he proceeded to do, using the other hand to line his cock with Altina’s snatch. Then, in one clean motion he slid right in - Altina groaning in unwanted pleasure as he went in. It immediately spread her pussy wide open - and it filled her insides well. Duma’s tool was thicker than Lehran’s had been - the fat, pulsating shaft of flesh readily rubbing against her inner walls. She grit her teeth the moment after, trying not to show any enjoyment - but Duma was only getting started. 

The dragon slammed his prick into her with a lot of strength - ramming his tool directly against her cervix. Her mouth opened wide in shock as a previously-untouched part of her slit was now assaulted by him. She writhed on the ground as he kept hammering his cock against it - each thrust making her entire body jerk. In no time, her cervix broke open, allowing Duma access to her womb - which he took advantage of right away. The even-tighter canal offered him extra pleasure, and so did her womb - Duma violating the innermost part of Altina’s cunt with no caution for the girl’s feelings.

As her body was not used to being fucked so violently, her cunt quickly began to hurt as the result of Duma’s actions. Parts of her she wasn’t even aware of were now calling out in discomfort. Her cervix ached, her womb was bruised… It all was making it hard for Altina to enjoy herself. The pose she was in didn’t help with that, either - but she was flexible enough to handle it. Pushing her forearms against the ground, she was able to keep her balance - her legs sticking out in the air as her ass stood out below Duma’s.

Her ass was a sight that was hard to resist. As Thrasir reached the pair, she didn’t even try to. Instead, the witch just moved one hand towards her crotch - stabbing her own nails into the gooey substance. Dragging them outward while channeling some magic through her palm, she molded it into a jelly cock - her magic immediately bringing it to life. That was one of the benefits of having a body like that - any modifications to it took no effort and time at all. In just a second, her cock was ready for action - erect and ready to go. She gave it a few quick strokes as she took the last few steps - taking a position right behind Duma. Then, she thrust right into Altina’s asshole. The malleable substance of her cock allowed it to easily slide inside even if Altina was clenching her anus shut. She simply slipped through Altina’s sphincter with a part of her cock - then made it swell in size. It pushed Altina’s asshole open - immediately putting Altina in more discomfort than anything Duma did.

With both of Altina’s lower holes plundered by the god and the witch, Ophelia needed to find a different way to keep herself entertained. She knew just how to do that. Squatting over Altina’s face, the mage slid her panties off - and smashed her cunt right into Altina’s face. Altina’s eyes widened as the warm, dripping snatch of the sadistic girl began to rub against her lips, cheeks and nose. Even if Altina refused to do anything on her own, just rubbing her juices all over her face was enough for Ophelia. She rocked her hips back and forth, moving her cunt across Altina’s face - and crushed the girl’s chest with her hands once more. This time, she just made her hands much colder - the freezing-cold grasp on Altina’s breasts burning into her soft skin and flesh. The gasps she could hear whenever she moved her cunt off her mouth showed Altina’s distaste with it - and each time, it only caused Ophelia to grab her harder.

Duma’s impressive endurance let him fuck Altena for far more than Lehran ever did. Even if she wasn’t enjoying it at all, the sheer physical stimulation to her snatch over such a long period of time was enough to make her cum. It was a shallow orgasm, with her barely any juices leaving her cunt as it clenched down harder on the cock filling it up - but the humiliation that came with that was far more impactful. Her own body betraying her like this… She thought she had turned it into a perfect tool, a blade for the goddess to use… And yet, she wasn’t even in full control of it. Thrasir’s cock up her ass shot some unknown substance into her bowels - or was it just what her body produced trying to imitate cum? Ophelia’s love honey gushed all over her face, Altina’s complexion now stained with the sticky proof of the dark mage’s satisfaction - Ophelia herself screaming out loudly as she came. 

Duma lasted longer than the three women, but even his stamina was limited - eventually depositing a load from his balls straight into her uterus. Altina shivered in disgust as it happened. N-No… Only Lehran was supposed to cum there… What if she got pregnant now? She already had a man she loved - when the time came, she wanted to be the mother of his child, not some random man who had raped her…

Eir couldn’t help but moan as she felt a hand fall onto her butt from behind - slapping her naughty buttcheeks that she was so eagerly presenting. Her dagger was quickly snatched from her hip, with some quick cuts into it at the level of her thighs - large chunks of cloth sliding down to her knees as they were cut off. The person behind her also cut away at the cloth at the back of her ass - clearing the way towards her two holes. Eir herself kicked away the remains of the dress off her legs - her much-shorter dress still wrapped around her belly. Risking a quick look backwards, Eir took a glance at the man behind her. The green hair didn’t really tell her anything… But his cock looked satisfactory, at least. That Alm’s Celica was completely fine with him fucking any girl he’d best in battle - in fact, she encouraged that. She enjoyed dominating those poor girls together with him - and as long as the girl was dying anyways, neither of the pair saw any issues with having fun with them.

Alm pushed his cock into the tight hole of Eir’s anus. Eir tried relaxing her muscles there to let him have an easier way in, and it helped a lot - Alm slipping inside Eir’s ass with no trouble. She was much colder than any other living girl he had fucked… The sensation reminded him of the corpses Celica decided not to dispose of right away. However, unlike these, Eir was still very tight - and her ass was actually responding to his thrusts. That made the experience all the better - and certainly unique. 

The pale girl let out a happy moan as she was penetrated - glad to feel her anus stretch out like that. It’s been so long since it last happened… She thrust her hips backwards, helping Alm get deeper inside her and letting him fuck her harder by lining her humps up with his. Her legs also curled in the pleasure, rising up and kicking out in just their high socks as Eir surrendered herself to the pleasure. Alm grabbed her by one of her shoulders, helping himself to slide deeper inside her - and the grip on her large ass didn’t let up, either.

Ike approached her from the front. His hands grabbed Eir’s cleavage - and pulled the black cloth down, freeing her giant tits. The force he put into it caused her titties to jiggle - Eir enjoying the way they bounced. Her large areolas were shown along with the rest of her boobs, her near-flat nipples only barely topping off her breasts. As her tits stopped, they were still hanging down because of their massive size - almost pulling Eir’s back down, especially that she wasn’t feeling the strongest anyways. Looking up at Ike, Eir opened her mouth invitingly - her tongue sticking out, some drool going onto her chin as her gaze begged him to go inside. Which he promptly did - Eir immediately sucking on his cock and running her tongue against the sides of it. Oh, it tasted delicious! She happily slurped on his cock, moans making it past her stuffed lips in sync with the thrusts into her ass.

Ike grasped her head by the base of her ponytail - pulling her further onto his cock. Eir gagged on it as it slid into her throat, choking on it for a moment - her face shifting into a red as she began to cough. However, Ike didn’t let go - and Eir herself continued to suck him off, too. She managed to suck enough air through her nostrils to keep herself going and just did that - spitroasted on two pricks that gave her nothing but pleasure.

Azura made her pegasus land, her bare feet cold against the stone floor. The occasional patches of grass tickled her as she walked over to Azura - her golden mace in hand. She couldn’t really use it on either of Eir’s holes with how the men were using her… But there were still ways for her to make use of it. She slammed it into Eir’s tits from below as hard as she could - earning a delighted moan from the silver-haired girl. The songstress used it to hit Eir on her tits a few more times - shifting her target to her back next. Slamming it down like that, it would be so easy to break Eir’s spine… Especially with the way her back was already arched. Azura had to keep herself from hitting Eir too hard - but every strike was enough to force another muffled moan past her lips.

After flogging Azura’s butt with it as well - earning it a few red marks - Azura quickly ditched her own baggy pants. Her own yearning cunt was exposed - and she knelt to the side of Eir, very close to one of her hands. Eir was able to tell what she wanted easily - moving the arm she was using to prop herself up towards Azura’s cunt. She began to finger the girl with it, her cold digits causing shivers to go down Azura’s spine - their cold discernable to Azura even through the girl’s dark gloves. The girl was as cold as a corpse… Well, soon enough she’d be one. The songstress let Eir finger her while playing with her own tits - her melodious voice that she voiced her pleasure with from time to time contrasting with Eir’s haphazard, primal moans.

Azura’s climax had sent her voice into a pitch most women couldn’t even dream of achieving - her love honey gushing onto Eir’s hand. Eir appreciated the sensation immensely - this was proof that she could make another living being cum! The way Azura’s insides spasmed around her fingers was so fascinating… She herself came not too long after, her come squirting all over Alm’s legs - Eir screaming out her release loudly enough that even the group raping Altina was able to hear it. In response, Alm released his semen into her asshole. His seed of life was flowing right into her… Those were countless potential lives which were now completely wasted, all for their pleasure. And it felt so good! Eir didn’t mind it at all - she wanted more! And more she did get it, too - Ike cumming and filling her mouth with his cum. Some of it poured down her gullet, some of it squirted out of her nose - Eir trying her best to swallow as much as she could while appreciating its taste. As Ike pulled out, she was left red-faced and panting - her tongue sticking out as she gasped for air. Some of his semen ended up on her cheeks, which already had sweat dripping down it - and his cum mixed with her saliva as it trickled down her chin.

Alm pulled out of his ass, some of his semen leaking out of it. However, before he - or any other of the heroes - began to ponder, what should they do next, Azura sprung to her feet. She danced gracefully even when bottomless, her come-stained thighs glistening just as much as her golden ornaments. With the golden mace in hand, she used it to channel her magic as she danced - providing all the heroes with necessary refreshment. There would be no need for any of them to wait for round two - their dicks were revitalized with her magic and ready to plunder more of their captives’ holes.

Understanding what was going on, the other heroes didn’t waste the time it took Azura to finish her dance. In that time, Altina and Eir were brought closer to one another. They were made to face each other while on their fours - each of them able to see the humiliation and rape of the other up close. Altina couldn’t help but feel disgusted at Eir’s expression - between it and her moans it was clear that who she had thought of as a dignified lady turned out to be little more than a common whore. “To think this is who I’m fighting alongside now…” She scowled in her head, her disgust for Eir clear on her face.

WIth Azura’s spell finished, Ike headed for Altina this time. Pressing onto her from behind, he pushed his cock into her slit - making her back curve up at the penetration. Some of Duma’s cum was still inside it, making it a little uncomfortable for him - but the majority of his spunk was stuck inside Altina’s womb. Ike was not going that deep. He was pounding her cunt fiercely, sure, but without going too deep in. The way he pushed her body forwards ended up with Altina’s upper body getting closer to the ground while her ass was lifted instead - allowing for a good angle at her cunt. It also squeezed her large chest against the ground - her tits squashed down close to her face as she looked closely at the ground below her.

“I must thank you, Altina. Ragnell helped me out a lot - if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t get to use it.”

Ike commented while plowing her snatch - Altina caught off-guard by it. Was this man from her world? And judging by his words… Was he from the future? If the summoner could pull heroes from different worlds, it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch if he could also summon people from different time periods…

“Did it?” She just asked without much grit in her voice. She shouldn’t be talking to the man so amicably - he was raping her, for Ashera’s sake! - but if he truly was from the future… He could tell her so much!

“Tell me, what would become of me if I stayed there?” She asked - groaning as Ike slid in particularly deep.

“You became the first empress of the largest nation of the continent - your bloodline still ruling over it in my time. And Lehran’s - for your union brought fruit.”

Altina’s heart rose as she heard it - but she also couldn’t help sad. This was the life that was stolen away from her when she was called to this world… And instead, here she was - treated like a common whore. There, she and her beloved would have had a life of happiness…

“However, your legacy wasn’t that great. Far from it. After you gave birth to your daughter, Lehran couldn’t transform anymore. Instead of helping the beorc and laguz unite, you’ve shown people just how dangerous that could be. Instead of creating a world for both races to live together, your actions were the starting point of hundreds of years of prejudice and bigotry.”

Ike’s words hit hard - Altina going wide-eyed as she heard what the man accused her of. Was it really what would become of her? She’d hurt Lehran… And countless others indirectly? No! This couldn’t be true! But the man was clearly from the future of her world… Ike’s firm, strong thrusts into her cunt making it harder to keep her thoughts together. What should she do?

“As for your goddess… She needed to be stopped. I used Ragnell to slay her.”

W-what? Even the goddess herself wasn’t safe from this man? The future of her world looked so grim… Were all of her actions pointless, then? The chaos goddess would win in the end, and her legacy would be twisted to be the opposite of what she desired… Tears showed up in her eyes for a moment as for the first time in her life, she felt truly helpless. Ah, what wouldn’t she do to find herself in Lehran’s gentle embrace… His wings wrapped around her as he’d hold her, telling her it’d all be fine… But that was not going to happen. All she had was some stranger’s cock steadily fucking her cunt - ruining her. Soiling her. Would Lehran even want her now? Would she even be able to stay with him, knowing what that’d lead to? All of Altina’s convictions were shattered by Ike’s simple explanations - Altina herself falling apart mentally. Against herself, she thrust her hips back against Ike’s - it was all that was left to her.

Thrasir walked for Eir - who was on her knees, resting before the next fucksession. There was something different about her compared to the Eir she knew… Well, the moans she had heard already confirmed that - her Eir would never show that kind of emotions. What didn’t change, though, was Eir’s incredible ass. Getting to her knees behind her, Thrasir ran her long, pointy fingers against Eir’s rump - letting her nails cut through her skin and draw some blood. The pleasured gasp from the front confirmed what she was thinking - this Eir was a painslut! Oh, this was going to be fun.

“Quite the change in attitude, Eir. Did your mind finally break? Did mommy kill you a time too much in this timeline?”

She mocked air from behind while pressing her jelly-like prick against her lower lips.

“Better to enjoy myself in my final life than to never know pleeeeasure at aaaaall!.”

Eir answered plainly - her voice spiking as Thrasir thrust in. Her insides clamped down on Thrasir’s cock right away. The results of Eir’s earlier climax combined with the slippery nature of Thrasir’s tool resulted in a seamless insertion - which Thrasir built up apon with fast pumps. However, she wasn’t content with just using Eir’s pussy. Her thumb curved over the peak of her ass, trailing the valley between her cheeks before making it to her asshole. She teased the tight entrance with her fingertip for a moment - causing shivers she appreciated to go down Eir’s spine. She stretched the tight hole out a few times while also teasing her lips with her nails - before releasing her skin and letting it return to its normal position. Then, she shoved the finger inside - as deep as she could. Eased up by her touch, Eir’s sphincter offered no resistance - letting her finger slide straight in.

Her razor-sharp nail scraped against the walls of Eir’s rectum. The witch could pick up some semen within the canal, but she didn’t care for it at all. Instead, she just stabbed and scratched away at Eir’s asshole - opening up wounds in it. Some of them even began bleeding - Thrasir satisfied with ruining Eir’s asshole like that. However, the pain she was causing Eir seemed to only bring her pleasure. Each of those scrapes coincided with a louder moan from the princess of death and a clench in the princess’s cunt. Thrasir’s prick adjusted in size to those clenches, but she could appreciate them as much as anyone else.

“Ah! Thrasir! I’m cummming! I’m finally cummiiiiiiiiiiing! I’ve never felt so aliveeeeeeeeeee!”

The stimulation to Eir’s cunt, along with the blunt pain Thrasir was giving in her ass… That was all Eir needed to cum - and swiftly, too. Twisting her head to the side, she took a look at Thrasir as she reached her climax - giving her a look full of pleasure as her climax overtook her. She turned around with a fast move, one that shook all of her upper body - and as the result, sent her boobs into another series of jiggles. They swung around like two giant flesh pendulums hanging free from her chest - her nipples now erect as the giant orbs kept moving.

Eir’s mouth opened for her scream, her tongue slipping free of it once she stopped speaking - the proof that she couldn’t control her muscles anymore. Eir’s entire body began to shiver, some dick-crushing spasms acting up in her usually-unused cunt. However, Thrasir’s cock was able to take them easily. In fact, that sensation pushed Thrasir over the edge - the witch spilling her pseudo-seed into Eir’s slit. As fun as that sensation was, it still left Eir disappointed…. She wanted to feel the real thing! Actual semen shooting into her, and racing into her body! If it was successful in creating life, she was sure she’d even be able to feel that. Eir was so curious how that would feel!

With Altina’s psyche shattered, the girl quickly turned into a drooling slut she was tearing Eir apart for being for not so long ago. She moaned with every of Ike’s thrusts, her cunt clamping down on his cock - doing its best to milk a climax out of him. Which she did, eventually - another helping of cum fired off into her vagina. She moved her hips back against Ike’s shivering, cumming cock, trying to drive herself into a release as his dick was stuck inside her - and finally, she managed to. No longer concealing her pleasure, Altina screamed - her mouth open wide. Her tongue stuck out far from between her lips, spitting out a lot of saliva - with the transparent liquid going all over her face, tits and the ground below. She had completely given in to her base instincts - with pleasure taking over her body for the time being.

As Ike pulled out and Thrasir pulled free, the others joined in. Altina’s now-eager mouth was put to use on Azura’s dripping snatch - the blue-haired girl eating the purple-haired one out. Ophelia took that time to summon a double-ended dildo for herself - except, with her dark magic, the dildo had a tentacle on each end. Gleefully shoving it into her cunt, she then began to pound Altina’s pussy with it - both girls pleasured heavily by the living, erratic pieces of flesh inside them. Meanwhile, Eir was happy to take on two more dicks. Even the hardest assfucking Duma could give her didn’t make her falter - even if her ass was left a giant, gaping hole afterwards, she still came numerous times during it. Meanwhile, Alm used her face - Eir glad to service yet another cock with her eager lips.

The four heroes continued their orgy with the two now-willing captives for a while. Azura’s magic all but ensured that they could all last indefinitely - each of them having a few goes with each of the girls. However, after each of them had cum seven times - Altina’s climaxes even with that, Eir’s much higher - the group had decided to move on. There was still plenty of fun to be had with these two… Just fun that was more permanent in nature. For a while, the group discussed, which of the many structures they should use on the girls. In the end, they agreed on the Lightning Tower - it seemed fitting to finish them off with it if the thing that took them out in the first place was a Lightning Trap.

As they were forced to their feet, Eir found herself able to walk again - even if shakily. Her legs and cunt hurt, put through a type of abuse she had not endured before - but the sensation was one she welcomed. Altina slumped to the side against the man holding her - her mind still broken because of Ike’s words. While they walked, Eir took a look around at the many buildings they passed. What she saw on them was surprising - and a strong turn-on. These buildings were all decorated with the body parts of various women. Anna’s head was mounted over the entrance to the accessory shop - sliced off and put there by an angry customer after the redhead demanded a price they deemed unreasonable. Her other parts were turned into merchandise for the shop, too - and some of them had been transported to the dining hall. Her face still wore the shock and pain of her sudden demise - her eyes wide, and streaks of dry tears on each of her cheeks.

On another building Eir saw a head with long silver hair and golden eyes - a ribbon at the back of it. Micaiah was as enthusiastic about pain as the silver-haired woman currently watching her was. The moment she set her foot down in the Aether Keep and saw the various gruesome decorations, she was filled with the desire to become one as well. She begged the other heroes assigned there at the time to butcher her into some wonderful trophies - and they were glad to obey. The branded girl mastrubated happily in her final moments as her limbs, and then head, were taken - cumming hard right before passing on. Her face still carried her final pleasure on it - showing that even in the face of death, Micaiah didn’t regret it. The summoner did regret assigning her there once he saw her corpse, though - the man was thinking that assignment would keep the girl alive long enough for him to actually get a shot at her tight, perky ass while she was still alive. Alas, the silver-haired girl’s ass escaped him once more - Kiran left with just angrily fucking her face and letting her stay as a trophy in the keep.

The entrance to the dining hall was crowned with a brightly smiling head with messy, green hair. When Madelyn decided she wanted to visit the aether keep, the dining hall was her first destination - the princess of Askr wanting to know how good the cooks at that place were. The girlmeat she was served there met all of her expectations - Madelyn finding them worthy of serving her body too. She demanded to be cooked and served in the same way - and the princess’s whims were absolute. Her own meat left her taste buds completely satisfied. As her sign of approval for the dining hall, she ordered them to mount her head over the entrance - her face just as cheerful as ever.

There were many more decorations made from women mounted all over the place - Eir’s gaze drawn to each and every one of them. Their sight signalled to Eir what she was already expecting - and hoping for. That there was no way for them to escape this place alive - that soon, they’d also be just decorations on some facility. Her cunt began to drip with her excitement as she thought of that - the silver-haired girl looking forward to whatever the heroes had in store for them. Seeing these gruesome sights - and just dragging her feet along cold stones, her soles stabbed even through her socks with the occasional blades of grass - was also what managed to bring Altina back to her sanity, if only a little. These were horrifying… She didn’t want to become one of them! She didn’t want to die!

The group stopped in front of the lightning tower. The building had plenty of rope laying around at the base of it - precisely for executions like these. Some of the ropes already had nooses tied at the ends of them… All it took was Azura flying to the top and slipping the ropes into sockets there, letting both ends of them fall back to the ground - and the ropes were ready for the execution. 

As the songstress worked on that - carefully fixing the ropes at the correct places, making sure they wouldn’t slip out later - the others used more ropes on the two captives. With the various girls’ multitude of skills, one could never be sure, if the girl they were trying to kill wouldn’t pull off anything surprising. Even if Eir seemed very willing so far - and Altina had given in recently, too - it never hurt to be too careful. There was no guarantee that their attitude wouldn’t change in the face of death - the fear on Altina’s face a clear sign that at least for her, such a shift had already occurred.

Ophelia was glad to tie Altina’s hands behind her back - binding the girl’s wrists tightly against the small of her back. She rubbed her fingers against Altina’s smooth backside as she did it - her touch, along with the biting of the rope, helping Altina fully return to her senses. She tried to struggle, to rip the rope off - but it was too strong, even for her own amazing physical prowess. Thrasir did the same for Eir - the pale girl’s hands resting against her lovely rump. Thrasir took the time to rub her jelly dick against her buttcheeks as she did it - and once she let go of her hands, Eir tried to stroke the witch off. Thrasir was amused by that, and let Eir continue - painting the girl’s ass and hands with more of her magic-made semen.

Once Azura gave a sign that the ropes were in place and began to fly down with her pegasus, the others moved on. Fetching one of the ropes, Thrasir slipped it around Eir’s neck - taking a while to get it through the girl’s long ponytail. As she tightened it, Eir shivered in excitement - the feeling of the hard rope scraping against her skin was nothing but a turn-on for the silver-haired girl. Altina tried to struggle again as Ophelia tried to put her noose around her neck - kicking at the mage and trying to knock her away with just her shoulders. It took Duma and Alm holding her down for the mage to be able to put the rope around her neck - tightening it just right so that Altina’s neck wouldn’t slip free from the loop of rope.

Ike took hold of the other end of Altina’s rope - and soon, Duma made it over to pick Eir’s rope up. Pulling on them, the two were able to lift the girls off the ground - which they promptly did. The ropes snagged up, pressing harder into Eir and Altina’s skin. The rope stopped having any leeway, then began to pull them upwards. The girl’s feet were close to getting snatched off the ground as the pressure on their windpipes increased. Finally, their soles were snatched upwards. Altina climbed onto her tiptoes - Eir did the same instinctively, but after she realized it, she let herself be picked up. Her feet swung around as she kept them parallel to the ground - ensuring that her legs no longer provided any support. Altina balanced cautiously on her toes for a few precious seconds, enjoying the final breaths she’d ever get - and then another jerk upwards picked her off the ground.

As it happened, the rope put even more pressure on her neck - closing it shut. She briefly tried to draw on her flight powers - but the beating she had taken and the hours of abuse had all but taken them away from her. Her legs immediately started kicking around, the purple-haired girl trying her best to find a new footing. However, she was unsuccessful with that - her feet swinging a small distance away from the ground, even as she stretched her legs out downwards to the fullest. Her legs fighting hard sent her entire body swinging - Altina trying to struggle against the hanging with all she had. Her arms were stuck behind her back, but she still bent them at her elbows, moving each in a different direction - trying her hardest to tear the rope trying her wrists together. 

The trueblade’s upper body heaved up and down as she threw her shoulders around in an attempt to help herself with the rope binding her arms - also hoping that it would somehow help her with the rope closing her neck. Neither of these actually happened - the only result was Altina spinning around in her noose. Her large boobies were also made to bounce because of her actions - sticking out and away from her chest as their inertia kept her chest moving. Her ponytail also kept swinging around as her body shifted around - the result of Altina’s head moving in the noose. Her face quickly grew red because of the lack of air - tears forced out of her eyes and down her cheeks because of the pain. Despite that, the Tellius woman still wore a defiant expression - gritting her teeth as she focused on fighting for her life.

Eir’s reaction was entirely different. After the initial liftoff where she shuffled her feet around, she stayed motionless for the most part. She kept her legs together - only her knees swaying to the side from time to time. She kept her arms straight behind her back. Instead of trying to break them free from the ropes, she just used them to knead her own flesh - rubbing her fingers against her own ass and wiping some of the semen off it. The rope was a bit of a disappointment for her - she would have preferred to keep her hands free. Then, she’d be able to touch herself and get off on this wonderful pain… As it was, though, the agony in her neck and the burning sensation in her lungs would both go to waste. Clear signs of her arousal dripped down her thighs, but without actual stimulation to her snatch, she wouldn’t be able to cum. Even so, she was just happy with the heat she could feel in her abdomen - at death’s doorstep, the silver-haired girl welcomed the reminder that she was still alive. 

As Eir tried to keep herself from moving - the girl working on preserving her stamina, to let her hanging last as long as possible - her upper body stayed mostly motionless. Her huge bust jiggled from time to time whenever a sharper stab of pain from her lungs caused her to twitch - but other than that, her chest didn’t move, and neither did her shoulders. Her neck slowly stretched out with the weight of her body - the rough rope leaving a mark in red across her skin. Her white face grew even paler than usual - with only hints of red blooming on it. The pain showed on her face, too - causing it to twist a little, even if she enjoyed it. The rope pulled her chin up, forcing her mouth closed - her teeth grit together as a result. Her silver eyes just stared blankly ahead - her gaze left unfocused as she focused on how her body was feeling. Her lungs burned, her head was starting to pound, her crushed neck ached… And more pain was even starting to pop up in various spots of her body.

The defense team wasn’t going to just let the pair hang by themselves. Ophelia tried throwing herself in between Altina’s thighs a few times - only for the swordswoman to kick her away each time. The mage kept going despite them - but as Altina managed to smash her feet into her cunt, Ophelia had accepted defeat - falling backwards and massaging her hurting snatch as she yammered in agony.

Azura offered that same kind of assistance to Eir - with Eir incredibly grateful for that. The songstress stuck her face clearly against the Hel princess’s cunt, lapping at it and tasting the excitement Eir’s pussy was already excreting. Eir instinctively pressed her thighs against Azura’s head as the songstress ate her out. That let Azura feel, how cold Eir’s flesh was, as she kept pleasuring her. Her pussy juices had an interesting, bitter taste to them - Azura taking note of that as she slurped them up. She didn’t limit herself to simply eating Eir out, though - she also used one hand to rub against Eir’s labia, too. Her other hand went behind Eir’s ass - her fingers linking with Eir’s for a moment. The squeeze Eir gave her hand was enough to stand for a thank-you - Azura somehow feeling a little better because the girl dying for her amusement was enjoying herself. Afterwards, she inserted her finger into Eir’s asshole - fingering the girl anally in hopes of helping her cum even harder. Which Eir did soon enough - her love liquid squirting all over Azura’s face.

That didn’t stop Azura from licking and sucking away at Eir’s pussy - consuming most of her moist release and even helping Eir get started towards another climax. The stronger kicks that accompanied Eir’s climax didn’t deter Azura, either - and she enjoyed the way Eir’s body began to shiver in the throes of her orgasm. As they died down, however, she backed away - escaping from the leglock Eir kept her in. Eir didn’t stop her at all, her body dropping slightly once more - full pressure returned to her neck. Azura provided ehr with some support for a while - but now that she was gone, Eir began hanging in the earnest once more - her energy reserves drained by her orgasm.

The time Azura spent with Eir and Altina’s unwillingness to let anyone attend to her meant that the other two wouldn’t get a chance with them - the girls simply wouldn’t be able to live long enough for that. Instead, Ike and Duma walked away from the tower while holding the ropes. The extra distance they put on caused more of the rope to go to their side of the tower - and that in turn ended up lifting the girls a little higher in the air. The four other heroes moved away to a safer distance on their side - sitting back and enjoying the show that was about to unfold. Alm had a hand on his cock, while Ophelia still massaged her hurting pussy - and Azura also slowly fingered herself. Thasir had her entire hand stuck inside the goey, malleable orifice that worked as her cunt - but her other hand was ready to fire off a spell. She watched the two hanging girls closely - waiting for the right moment to cast her magic.

Altina kept struggling for as long as she could - her body’s movements showing that she was not going down without a fight. “Wait for me, Lehran! Once I get back to Askr, I’ll force the summoner to finally let you join me!” Her struggles took a toll on her endurance. Even if her impressive strength should let her last a long time in the noose, she was throwing that time away for the sake of acting defiant. Her lungs feeling as if they were going to burst free from her chest, or the stabbing, dull pain in her heart, those were both the result of her continued struggles - and those in turn made the rest of her body feel even worse. 

The agony popping up within various parts of her body wasn’t something she couldn’t deal with - initially, the sensation wasn’t too different from the soreness in her muscles that came after a hefty training session. However, it kept getting worse and worse - the agony appearing in more and more spots, and also more severe than before. Soon, moving her body even an inch put her in immense pain - but Altina didn’t let that stop her. She kept fighting against the ropes for as long as she could. It took her muscles becoming unresponsive to her commands for her struggles to die down. “No! I can’t give up just yet…” And yet, her body was failing her… The merciless rope was going to triumph over her. The goddess of chaos herself was unable to strike her down… So why was it that a simple rope would bring about her end?

Eir didn’t really go through such a shift. The way the hanging affected her was far more subtle. She kept herself motionless - so her body becoming unresponsive was not going to be too visible. Instead, the spasms that began shaking her body as her mind entered a more delirious state were the sign that her death was drawing near. Eir’s head start on the hanging was negated by the time she spent serviced by Azura - and Altina got rid of the advantage her trained body provided by her continued movements. In the end, even despite the clear imbalance in strength, both of them were going to last around the same time - Altina’s movements weaker and weaker as Eir’s movements acted up in turn. Altina’s face shifted into purple, while Eir’s grew even more pale - a few purple marks appearing in the spots that turned red before. 

That was the moment Thrasir picked to unleash the spell she had prepared. The spell was simple enough - it just triggered the structure from which Eir and Altina were hanging.

Immediately, the tower began its discharge - releasing powerful current into anything close enough to it. The two hanging girls were prime targets for it - electricity surging directly into their bodies. The voltage coursed through them, hitting each and every nerve - as well as stimulating their brains. It brought them back from the verge of dying with a very painful wake-up call - making sure they’d get to feel their deaths in full detail. What still remained of their dresses was burnt to ash - only a little strap of Eir’s dress still remaining, her gloves and sleeves burning away almost completely. Altina’s gloves fared a little better - they were shortened significantly and given plenty of holes, but they still covered the woman’s forearms and palms. Her socks were also ruined instead, though - multiple holes opening in the now underknee-long blue socks.

The current passing through their muscles caused them to start acting completely randomly - sending both girls into a series of devastating spasms. Altina’s legs straightened out, sent into yet another series of kicks - kicks that sent her swinging in return. Her eyes opened wide in shock - her irises growing smaller instead. Her mouth opened, showing her surprise as well. They couldn’t just have let her die… They needed to prolong her suffering in this awful way? Saliva gushed out from her open mouth as her body jerked around, her tongue sticking out of her mouth too. Her eyes went bloodshot within seconds. The current coursing through her nipples caused them to harden, too, two nubs crowning her sacks of tit meat - sacks that were slowly being fried by the lightning hitting her.

Eir was just as surprised by it as Altina was. Her eyes also opened up, her blank stare refocusing once more - her body going haywire just like Altina’s. Her mouth opened up, drool leaking from the opening - her tongue sticking far out from between her lips. Tears were finally forced out of her eyes, appearing only for a moment before being vaporized by the electricity.

Eir’s legs began thrashing around, sending her entire body into some crazy shakes. They kicked out wide to the sides, then returned to the center - before going just as wide to the front and the back. Eir spun in the noose, turning between showing her tits and her pained face to the heroes behind her - and showing them her amazing, curvy ass instead. The suffering pushed her closer to cumming once more - and the shocks passing through her pussy made her cum for the last time in her life. Her cunt clamped down hard on itself, forcing clear streaks of her honey out of her slit - a testament to how much Eir enjoyed all the pain she’d been put through.

Both girls kept kicking around as the tower kept shocking them - for what seemed like years. In truth, it was only on for about a minute - but that was more than enough. The discharge ensured that both girls were fully conscious in their moments - and that they were filled with excruciating agony. They were able to feel each part of their bodies reporting the horrible pain it was in - their minds overflowed with those sensations. The current frying their brains, too, was perhaps too merciful - finishing the oxygen-starved organs and ending the pain each of them was feeling.

Altina welcomed the cold embrace of death. At least, it meant that the pain was already over… Those people, they… They’ve taken away her dignity. They’ve taken away her pride as a warrior. They’ve put her through hours of brutal rape… Rape that she evenutally grew to enjoy. And now, they were taking her life. They’ve completely destroyed everything she was… And now, they’ve made her welcome her death. That was all that remained of the proud warrior she once was… Altina could only recall pieces of that - but she was quite aware of her own downfall. It was the end of the line… 

“Sorry, Lehran… I pray we meet again… In the afterlife…”  
She gave a final goodbye to her lover - and then, with a final spasm, Altina died.

Eir was familiar with the sensation of dying. She had died countless times already - she recognized she was dying right away. Still, this death was different from the others… It was her final death. All the souls within her were gone - she was paying for this death with her own soul. However, Eir didn’t regret that for even a moment. This death was different in different aspects, too - it was so cruel and agonizing… Just what she wanted for herself. The pleasure she was in now - and the pleasure she’d been put through the entire day - it was all worth it. Eir had no doubts that this was the most pleasurable day of all of her lives. Nothing would be able to top it, ever. It being the end was only fair - and at the very least, she was going out on a high note. So much of her existence was nothing but awful… She was glad that she found happiness in her final moments. And now… It all ended. 

If the silver-haired girl could still move her muscles, her final expression would be that of a smile. Instead, Eir died with her mouth open, drooling like a brainless slut.

As they died, their eyes rolled up - completing the mindless looks on each of their faces. Their corpses continued to shudder, twitching and jerking around in the ropes for a while longer. The tower just kept going - pumping more and more electricity into their dead bodies. The constant shocks to the pieces of meat they now were began to affect their body in a different way. Their skin began to darken, the meat underneath it fried by the lightning. Their corpses began to smoke as the flames burned them - turning their raw corpses into two giant pieces of delicious girlmeat. It was a very unusual method of preparing a meal - and it was just the secondary outcome. The main point was making both of them dance in the ropes some more… However, now that they were thoroughly cooked, their corpses were not going to go to waste.

As the tower shut off, Ike and Duma began releasing the ropes, part-by-part - letting gravity return the two executed attackers to solid ground once more. With smoke coming off their corpses, and sparkles of electricity going off in the air around them, Eir and Altina’s limp, steaming bodies were lowered to the ground. Touching down caused a few more jerks to go through their bodies as some of the current was released. The heroes approached them slowly - both Ophelia and Thrasir casting some spells to drain the remaining electricity from within their corpses. First thing was freeing them from the ropes. There was no point keeping the arms of two corpses bound, after all. Their limp arms could still pleasure male and female heroes alike - with all six of them looking forward to that. Removing the nooses from around their necks revealed marks all over their necks - bruises left by the rope biting hard into their skin.

Freed from the ropes that took their lives, the two corpses were ready to pleasure their killers. Eir and Altina were dragged alongside one another - their corpses lined up side-by-side. Altina was placed down first, with her left arm outstretched above her head while the right one rested alongside her body. Eir was dumped against that arm - her hip resting on Altina’s right hand. Eir’s left hand fell onto the giant sack of cooked meat that was Altina’s right boob. Her right arm laid limp on the ground close to her head. Their heads rested limply next to one another - with only a little room between the two. Altina’s legs were bent at her knees, while Eir’s stretched straight down from her hips to her feet.

The heroes immediately converged on their corpses. Duma got down by Eir’s cunt. Lifting one of her legs to allow for easy access to her slit, he thrust straight in. The warmth brought out by the tower was still within it - Eir’s dead body much warmer than it ever was in life. Her cunt, slickened up by her multiple releases, allowed him to slide in easily. Right off the bat, he was able to put his strength to use with her cunt - sheathing his cock all the way inside her as it slid through her cervix. The warmth of her uterus hugging his shaft didn’t really make a difference for him - the dragon god fucking Eir as hard as he would with any other girl.

Alm knelt behind the girl’s heads - sliding his cock in between them. Grabbing each of their heads by their sides, he was able to twist them towards one another - and squeeze his cock with them. Rubbing it against their cheeks, he got to feel the warmth that their execution brought forth - while also getting to feel their tears and drool that still covered their faces. He was even able to rub his cock against Eir’s tongue as it slipped free past her lips - its wet touch helping him get off as it rubbed against them. Seeing their slack faces right against his cock was also a turn-on - their blank gazes and rolled-up eyes, as well as the ligature marks on their necks making his cock throb harder whenever he looked at them.

Thrasir grafted another cock onto her crotch - getting down in front of Altina. She pushed the girl’s legs apart, putting one of her legs on one side of her right leg - and leaned in. Lining her gooey prick with Altina’s snatch, she shoved it right in. It was quite tight and warm - a nice contrast with the cold substance of her dick. She thrust in repeatedly while her hands played with Altina’s body. She groped her boobs at first, taking delight in diving her long, sharp nails into the woman’s nipples. Then, she began feeling up her stomach - getting to feel the amazing muscles Altina had there with her own fingers. She could trace each and every muscle in her abdomen through it… Altina was truly a wondrous specimen. Usually, she could only get that result through vivisecting someone - but here, she could just touch them directly! Once she realized that, the witch found herself fascinated with Altina’s body. She kept massaging Altina’s stomach as she fucked her - even getting to feel her abdominal muscles move as her cock slammed into them from the inside.

Since the faces and cunts were taken by others already, Ophelia decided to mount Eir’s left leg. Placing her cunt at around the level of Eir’s knee, she began to rub herself on it. Grinding her pussy against the hard joint was certainly pleasurable - the warmth of her skin and flesh against the sensitive folds of her cunt was a very enjoyable feeling. Ophelia quickly started moaning once more as she humped Eir’s leg - glad to spray her come all over it once she came. Azura did the same thing with Altina’s left leg - but she rode the trueblade’s lower leg and not simply her knee.

With how crowded it was, Ike decided to go off somewhere else. There wasn’t really a good spot for him to use… And he wanted to gather the weapons Altina had dropped. Knowing what they were, acquiring them could be very helpful. So instead the blue-haired mercenary left - leaving the five other alive heroes to have their fun with the two captivating corpses.

By the time he returned, carrying Altina’s twin blessed swords, the group was done or nearly done with their climaxes. Thrasir had come into Altina’s snatch, and was just mindlessly stroking the girl’s abs, still having her cock sheathed inside her. Ophelia’s spunk had gushed all over Eir’s knee and thigh - and similarly, Altina’s shin was drenched with Azura’s come. Alm had just come, holding his throbbing cock against their faces as the last spurts of semen left it. His seed was all over the corpses’ faces - some of it also on their tits and Eir’s hand. Duma was still going at Eir’s pussy - but the dragon came not too long afterwards, his semen flowing straight into Eir’s uterus. The two girls got off the legs in the meantime - Azura preparing for another dance, Ophelia watching Ike with curiosity as he approached.

The moment the mercenary got close, Ophelia basically threw herself at him as she spotted what he was carrying. She ripped the Ragnell out of his hands - Ike letting her take it. Unlike the woman they had killed, he couldn’t wield two weapons at the same time…  
Ophelia wasn’t the best with swords - all she knew about them was a few lessons from her dad. Still, Ragnell was such a legendary blade! She desired to wield it in her hand, at least once - and to use it on someone, too. The corpses would do - she was certain that even her questionable skill with a sword could handle them. And then, she’d be able to brag to her father that she was able to wield it!

Ike laid the Alondite down for the moment. He’d rather use a weapon he was familiar with - and needed both hands for it. Together, he and Ophelia stood over the two corpses, their weapons casting shadows over the two corpses. That was a sign for the others to pull out - and once they were gone, the two heroes with weapons got to work.

Since one of Eir’s legs was already lifted, Ophelia swung at it. The sword’s size made it hard for her to handle it right, but she still managed to cleave straight through Eir’s flesh and bone - but the cut was a little lower than she would have preferred. Meanwhile, Ike struck at Altina’s outstretched arm - and once it was gone, he quickly chopped off both of their heads. Some blood spilled from the open wounds - but with no circulation, it wasn’t a lot. Ophelia took a swing at Eir’s other leg - this time, going far too high. She cut off her entire leg, right from the hip - leaving a massive stump that went from the girl’s cunt to waist. Ike took that time to move the corpses away from one another, and then remove the rest of the girls’ arms - leaving Eir’s body just a headless, limbless torso. Ophelia finally managed to strike the right balance with her swing, separating Altina’s leg in the middle of her thigh - and doing the same for the other one.

That was all the butchering Ike deemed necessary. Setting Urvan down, he picked Altina’s head up - and then slipped it onto his cock. He slid easily into her throat, his erection making it through her mouth and out from between her lips. He proceeded to stroke himself off with it to a climax that he wasn’t able to get as the others raped the corpses. Meanwhile, Ophelia took another cut at the leg she had severed - splitting it into two pieces right above her knee. Then, she discarded the sword, and just took the piece of thigh meat into her hands. It was what she had desired ever since she first saw that woman arrive in their keep… And it was finally hers! Sinking her teeth into it confirmed what she was certain of - its taste was simply heavenly.

The other heroes proceeded to satisfy their hunger with various parts of their corpses - both Eir and Altina’s meaty legs being stripped of most of their scrumptious meat. Thrasir took Eir’s head and began to rub it against her snatch - eager to shower it with more of her cum. The group feasted on the corpses while occasionally getting off with them until their stomachs were completely full. At that point, only one of Eir’s arms and a part of Altina’s leg remained - the rest eaten by the hungry defense team.

There was still one more thing they needed to do. These two corpses would become the keep’s newest decorations. The heroes decided to use them to spice up a new fence. The torsos had harnesses put on them that fixed them to the pillars on both ends of the fence - mounted at just the right height for anyone who desired to use them. The surviving leg and arm were resting against the bottom of the fence, still clad in the final remains of the two dead girls’ outfits - if anyone wanted to use it to satisfy their hunger, or use it as a masturbation aid, they were free to take them. Finally, the two heads were mounted at the spikes at the fence’s top - Eir’s closer to her corpse, and Altina’s closer to hers. Like the other body parts, they were free to be used - by male and female heroes alike. 

To anyone who saw them, it was clear they were only fucktoys now. Eir’s mouth was wide open - as if she was inviting someone to cum inside it. Altina’s eyes were rolled in different directions - one looking forward, the other rolled up. It was completely drenched with semen - proof of the mileage Altina’s head was getting. Both the princess of the dead and the legendary figure from Tellius’s past had been turned into a pair of gruesome decorations - all because their summoner was hoping he’d be able to fuck them on a trip to some remote place.


End file.
